Kevin, Stuart and Bobladdin
Kevin, Stuart and Bobladdin is Upcoming Justin Bonesteel's Parody of Disney's 1992 film Aladdin it appeared on YouTube on March 6 2020 Cast * Aladdin - Kevin w/ Stuart and Bob (Minions) * Jasmine - Twilight Sparkle w/ Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Jafar - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Iago - Junior (Storks) * Abu - Remy (Ratatouille) * Carpet - Mater (Cars) * Sultan - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: FiM) * Rajah - Diego (Ice Age) * Razoul - Captain Smek (Home) * Razoul's Guards - Boov (Home) * Peddler - RJ (Over the Hedge) * The Cave of Wonders - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Gazeem the Thief - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Balcony Harem Girls - Silver, Matilda and Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) * Orphan Children - Nemo and Dory (Finding Nemo) * Abu as Elephant - Mumble (Happy Feet) * Prince Achmed - Anger (Inside Out) * Omar the Mellon Seller - Boog (Open Season) * Farouk the Apple Seller - Shaw (Open Season) * Old Man Jafar - Raccoon (The Nut Job) * Snake Jafar - Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) * Genie Jafar - The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes # Arabian Nights/A Dark Night # Kevin, Stuart & Bob on the Run/One Jump Ahead # Kevin, Stuart & Bob Fights with Prince Manny, Sid & Diego/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) # Princess Twilight Rainbow & Fluttershy's Dreams # Shining Armor and Lord Shen's Conversation/Twilight, Rainbow & Fluttershy Runs Away # Trouble in the Marketplace/Lord Shen's Evil Plan # Kevin, Stuart & Bob Arrested # Twilight, Rainbow & Fluttershy Confronts Lord Shen # Kevin, Stuart & Bob Escapes with a Raccoon # the Dinosaur of Wonders # Narrow Escape # The Amazing All Powerful Po (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") # The Amazing All Powerful Po (Part 2) # Shining Armor Upbraids Lord Shen # Kevin, Stuart & Bob's First Wish # Lord Shen Makes His Move/Prince Kevin, Stuart & Bob # Shining Armor Rides on Mater # Kevin, Stuart & Bob Argues to Po/Kevin, Stuart & Bob Goes to Twilight, Rainbow & Fluttershy # Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" # Minions Almost Spilled the Beans/Minions and Twilight, Rainbow & Fluttershy's Kiss # Kevin, Stuart & Bob Gets Ambushed/Po Saves Kevin, Stuart & Bob's Life # Lord Shen Gets Exposed # Kevin, Stuart & Bob's Depression/Junior Steals the Lamp # Shining Armor's Announcement/Po's New Master is Lord Shen # Lord Shen's Dark Wishes # Prince Kevin, Stuart & Bob (Reprise) # The End of the Earth # Lord Shen Takes Over the Agrabah # Kevin, Stuart & Bob Vs. Lord Shen (Part 1) # Kevin, Stuart & Bob Vs. Lord Shen (Part 2) # Happy Ending in Agrabah # End Credits Movie Used: * Aladdin (1992) Clips Used: * Over the Hedge (2007) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Storks (2016) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Minions (2015) * Home (2015) * Puss in Boots (2011) * Bee Movie (2007) * Ratatouille (2007) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Monsters, University (2013) * Monsters Vs. Aliens (2009) * Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Finding Dory (2016) * Inside Out (2015) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) #2 * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010/2019) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Open Season (2006) * Open Season 2 (2008) * Open Season 3 (2011) * Open Season 4: Scared Silly (2016) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) * Surf's Up (2007) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * The Nut Job (2014) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) #2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Jurassic World (2015) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) Category:Aladdin Movie-Spoofs Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Deluxe Digital Studios films Category:Sony Pictures Animation flims Category:Kevin, Stuart and Bob&Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's Channel Category:Disney Movies Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Blue Sky Studios Movies Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Pixar Movies Category:Pixar Animation Studios films Category:Movie Spoofs